User blog:Yggdrasil Magical Tree/The Death Star VS Borg Cube Ship
And here's the new battle. Another Sci-Fi corssover, Star Trek VS Star Wars. This time, is a battle between actual "ships" if you could call them that. The most dangerous and powerful things built in each universe. The DS-1 Orbital Battle Station, also known as The Death Star. The ultimate weapon of the Galactic Empire. It will bout it out against a Borg Cube Ship, the standard attack vessel of the Borg collective. Each one will have a full standard crew. WHICH ONE IS DEADLIEST! Let's analyze each: The Borg Cube Ship The Borg cube is the primary vessel of the Borg Collective, they are huge the size of several Federation Starships, but smaller than a planet, or Earth's moon. Every time Starfleet had an encounter with a single cube resulted in heavy losses. The most famous one was during the Battle of Wolf 359, in the year 2366. Thirty-nine out of forty ships were lost at the battle, and dozens more in the Borg incursion of 2373. Normally a single Borg Cube Ship was capable of eliminating, or better stated, assimilate all the elements of civilization from an entire planet. The Borg Cube Ship is really fast, with Warp and Transwarp capabilities, easily catching up to Starfleet ships. They usually carry about 130,000 Borg Drones, and sometimes the Borg Queen (in which case that cube can be considered the Flagship, even if is no different from any other Cube in armament or crew.) Also, Cube ships are heavily armed, with several weapons all over its surface. The weapons consists of Beam Phasers, and Photon Torpedoes, Cutting Beams, Magnetometric guided explosive charges, missiles, and powerful tractor beams. For defense, they have Deflector shields, Subspace fields, electromagnetic fields, force fields, making it ready to withstand any sort of attack. And like most Borg machinery, it regenerates with time. As we see in the Battle of Worf 359, the Cube Ship destroyed 39 ships with basically no losses. Basic Design: The Borg cubes encountered at System J-25 and Wolf 359 were extremely large in size, measuring 28 cubic kilometers in volume, with each side measuring more than three kilometers. It was estimated that a cube could remain operative even if 78% was inoperable or damaged in some way. Propulsion system: Borg cubes were capable of both warp and transwarp velocities thanks to their network of transwarp corridors and hubs. When a Borg cube enters a transwarp conduit it projects a structural integrity field ahead of the Cube to compensate for the extreme gravimetric shear. To compensate for the extreme temporal stress while traveling through these corridors, and remain in temporal sync, a chroniton field was also projected through specially designed conduits. Weapons details and Tactics used: The main tactic employed by a Borg cube when engaging another vessel was to seize it with a tractor beam and render its defenses useless by draining its shields. Thus, the cube could perform any type of action, ranging from destruction to assimilation, on the defenseless ship. Usually, if the enemy vessel was of interest, the assimilation tactic was used. Following the failure of enemy shields, the cube usually engaged a high-energy laser cutting beam to slice sections of the ship for assimilation. In a combat situation the Borg sometimes further used the tractor beam itself to destroy the target vessel, but that, of course, would not allow them to assimilate the vessel. With the shields down, some Borg Drones would transport inside the vessel, and start assimilating the machinery and crew inside, increasing their numbers with each new person assimilated. The cutting beam weapon could also be used to destroy vessels showing resistance. During the Battle of Wolf 359, for example, an Excelsior-class and a Miranda-class ships were annihilated by cutting beams, after their shields had been drained by the tractor beam. Another tactic used to disable vessels fleeing a cube was to fire a type of missile weapon. Three missiles were capable of disabling a Galaxy-class's ship shields. A hit from the weapon at an unshielded target could disable its warp drive. The cubes could also use dispersal fields to disrupt the sensor and transporter function of enemy vessels, not allowing them to beam anything in or out of their ships. In addition, a Borg cube's weaponry also included other destructive beam and projectile weapons. During the 2366-2367 incursion, a cube obliterated three ships of the Mars Defense Perimeter with projectiles. This, again, was done by a single Borg Cube. Similar projectiles were used to destroy a Steamrunner-class and a Saber-class starship during the Battle of Sector 001. The concentrated fire of three beam weapons was able to reduce ablative generator-deployed armor hull integrity on the USS Voyager, a highly advanced future Starfleet defense technology ship, to 40%. Borg cubes are highly decentralized in structure with no specific bridge, living quarters or engineering sections. All vital systems were spread throughout the ship, which, along with the presence of a regenerative hull, make it highly resistant to damage and system failures. Information and Collective communication are routed through power waveguide conduits and distribution nodes. Its exterior design consisted of perpendicular and diagonal grids, struts, and weaponry, allowing a characteristic green light to emanate from within. The internal pressure aboard a Borg cube is two kilopascals above what would be normal on a Federation starship. The humidity was on average 92%, and the temperature was at 39.1 °C. The atmosphere contained traces of tetryon particles. The infrastructure was made of tritanium, an alloy known for its extreme hardness. Support vehicle Usually, Borg Cubes carry a support ship inside, the Borg Sphere. For assimilation, supplies or escape purposes. Even if is a support ship, it is a force to be reckoned with nonetheless. The sphere is approximately 600 meters in diameter, and had an interior bay large enough to hold an Intrepid-class starship. Borg spheres have also transwarp capability and ablative hull armor. They were also equipped with a tractor beam. About 11,000 Borg Drones can be in a Sphere. Provided its deflector shields were down, a Borg sphere could be destroyed by a Sovereign-class starship with relative ease using quantum torpedoes. In 2378, Starfleet attempted to destroy a sphere with a fleet of starships, but it had little success from the outside, and the USS Voyager had to fly inside and explode it from there. Provided its deflector shields were down, a Borg sphere could be destroyed by a Sovereign-class starship with relative ease using quantum torpedoes. A sphere has no living quarters (or Borg recharge pods, to be more exact), or a discernible engineering section for the propulsion systems. There however was a primary shield generator inside the shield matrix. The several transwarp coils of a Sphere were contained inside specialized rooms called transwarp chambers that featured heavy shielding. The weapons of the Borg Sphere were more limited than the Cube, having only the phasers and photon torpedoes, and the Tractor Beam, essential for the Borg's tactics of assimilation. Crew: The Borg Cube will have, as stated before, 130,000 Borg Drones, and a single Borg Queen. Borg Drone: Borg drones make up the population of the Borg Collective. A drone is an assimilated individual augmented with Borg technology and capable of assimilating others, be it an individual or technology, into the Collective. After assimilation a drone possessed no sense of individuality and served only the Collective. What one Borg assimilates, the rest of the Collective knows, so if you kill a Borg, all the others know how you did it and therefore will know what to do to avoid it from happening again. Although both male and females of any species could be assimilated, Borg drones themselves were neither male nor female in a reproductive sense. The physiology of Borg drones varied because various species were assimilated into the Collective, but that was the only difference between them. Their organic bodies were enhanced, and some parts completely replaced, like eyes, legs or arms, with cybernetic implants. The nature of these implants was determined by the drone's intended function, such as a tactical or medical repair drone. Every drone was equipped with a homing device, which had its own unique translink frequency, by which it was kept in contact with the Collective through subspace transceivers, thus forming the hive mind. The original species of a drone was often considered by the Collective when assigning a function, however, so a assimilated Klingon would most likely be assigned as a tactical drone than another species. But drones can be Klingon, Human, Romulan, Vulcan, Ferengi, Andorian... the Borg don't care, each assimilation brings them one step closer to their final goal: Perfection. Via nanoprobes, which were uniquely encoded for every drone, a drone was capable of assimilating others into the Borg Collective. Drones could assimilate an entire starship or starbase, replicating components to interface with local technology. After assimilation, a drone possessed greater strength than before assimilation. The exoskeleton of a single limb could withstand a power surge of five million gigawatts and its body was covered with exo-plating, protecting it from the rigors of space, among other things. Its organic cardiopulmonary system was reinforced. When equipped with an eyepiece, a drone had the ability to see everything within the EM spectrum (similar to a Federation VISOR), as well as view the nanoscale (the size of molecules), analyze every facet and dimension of any object in perfect detail, and save perfect representations of those objects in physical memory. A drone's eyepiece was capable of directly observing the geometry of multi-dimensional space-time. A drone also had a personal force field which protected itself from particle beam weapons such as phasers. However this force field was unable to protect a drone from projectile weapons, for example, conventional firearms, knives, etc. The force field could adapt itself to counteract the threat the drone was experiencing. They do have their limitations, however. A Borg drone needs to periodically regenerate in specially fitted alcoves to "feed" its organic and cybernetic parts. The organic components of a drone were fed by their implants, which synthesized organic molecules. The implants, in turn, received energy from the drone's alcove during its regeneration cycle. However, if necessary, a drone could go without regeneration for at least two hundred hours. When regenerating, Borg drones shut down all non-essential bodily systems, such that their entire metabolism became integrated with the power system and distribution network aboard their ship, thus merging their life signs into their vessel. A Borg drone, or former drone, did not react well to long periods of isolation. This is because they were accustomed to being part of the Collective, especially when the drone in question was assimilated at a young age. In fact, taking the Borg's mind out of the collective may basically turn that Borg useless, but you would need to have some sort of "mental powers" to pull that off. *wink wink, nudge nudge* Borg Queen: The Borg Cube has, sometimes, and for the purpose of this battle, a Borg Queen. A Borg Queen defined herself as, "I am the beginning... the end. The one who is many. I am the Borg." Although this might suggest she would be an individual within the Collective (while addressing them, she referred to drones as "my drones"), she was not. The purpose of a Borg Queen was to bring order to chaos within the Borg Collective. Her appearance is usually that of a humanoid female. In accordance with the Borg pursuit of perfection, a blending of the organic and synthetic, very little of her original humanoid form remained. Her face and upper torso were organic while the rest of her body, including her skull and spinal cord, were synthetic. Because of her disembodiment she saw herself as the epitome of perfection. The Queen had her own chambers within the Borg Unicomplex from which she could oversee the Borg. Whether she had her own ship or not is not known, but she used different Borg vessels to travel, such as a Borg cube, sphere, or diamond, so seeing one in a Borg Cube is not unusual. When her physical presence was not necessary her organic part resided above this chamber while her synthetic parts were stored below it, under the floor. If she desired to do so both could be brought together and in doing so create a humanoid form for herself. In Human terms, a Borg Queen could be characterized as ruthless. She would do anything to protect the Borg Collective. Where drones showed no emotions, the Queen herself did. When necessary she would employ psychological tactics, like extortion or plain intimidation to get what she wanted. The Borg Queen even displayed self-preservation when she was held at gunpoint by Captain Janeway, who threatened to kill her. The death of a Borg Queen dos not seem to affect the Collective or its hive mind. When a Borg drone died, its memories would still be within the hive mind. There was no evidence that a Borg Queen would be more than a drone, she is necessary to "talk" with other beings and keep the Hive in order, such as a processor keeps a computer functioning, but she is replecable. Borg drones were capable of functioning without a queen for any length of time by forming a hive mind of their own, and then, eventually, another drone will take the place of the dead Borg Queen. It was thought by a Federation exobiologist that the Borg Queen functioned like the queen of an insect hive, to coordinate the drones. Evidence of this was later seen when the Queen countermanded the Collective's judgment about assimilating Voyager. While the Collective felt that assimilation was warranted, the Borg Queen countermanded them justifying the decision due to the fact that Voyager didn't compromise their security. The Queen, while providing coordination for the drones she commands, also provides other functions such as regulation of the Borg's transwarp hubs and interspatial manifolds. She effectively brought "order to chaos" for all things. Since a Borg Queen's function is to keep things in order, it has no weapons or anything else like the other drones, since the Borg Queen is unlikely to be present in a frontline battle. Killing the Borg Queen would cause just a small effect on the crew, but using her as a vessel to stop the whole collective would be possible if one had "super mental powers" *wink wink, nudge nudge, again* And now, for the opponent, the Death Star: The Death star will have its full crew, and Darth Vader as well. The DS-1 Orbital Battle Station, known unofficially but more commonly as the Death Star, was a massive Imperial battlestation/superweapon with a diameter of 160 kilometers designed to enforce law and order throughout the Empire with the threat of planetary destruction. It started off as the Separatist Ultimate Weapon before becoming the Expeditionary Battle Planetoid Development Initiative after it ceased to be a Separatist project and became an Imperial one in 19 BBY. The Death Star was destroyed by the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Battle of Yavin in 0 BBY. The basic structure of the station was a sphere the size of a small moon, with a kilometer-wide trench containing docking bays running around its "equator". The original superstructure planned for the station was 120km in diameter. The 160km diameter of the final design represented a mark II revision of the superstructure. At the time of its making, it was believed that no Death Star battlestation would ever need to be bigger than 500km in diameter. However, some Imperial experts believed the concept would necessitate a 900km diameter and the designers of the second Death Star ended up following their advice. The one in this battle will be the first Death Star, so it will be 160km in diameter. The first Death Star, was divided into two hemispheres, each subdivided into 12 bridge-controlled zones. The northern hemisphere held the main armament of the station, a fearsome superlaser. This weapon had the external appearance of a bowl several kilometers wide. When activated, eight separate beams were each activated by a crystal through the Particle accelerator tubes, amplified through rings, and conjoined to form one of eight separate beams that would focus outside the dish, focusing into a point to form a single incredibly powerful superlaser beam. The power settings of the superlaser were adjustable, allowing for the destruction of naval vessels and planets alike. Blasts with the power to destroy naval vessels could be fired roughly once every minute, while planet-destroying blasts could only be fired once per day. This superlaser was powerful enough to destroy even a shielded planet with one shot. The superlaser, when set low for ships, could destroy ships in about two shots, one was enough to take down the shields of a Revel ship, which would have been finished had a second one hit it, this was the Second Death star, so it is not known if the ship power of the superlaser of the first Death star would have done such thing as well. It was capable of destroying a planet without any problems, however, with the planet level charged superlaser. The Death Star was said to comprise eighty-four separate internal levels, stacked "south" to "north". Each level was separated into 257 sub-levels. A nominal number of sub levels were then to be stacked around the surface of the sphere, encompassing the inner stacked levels. Facilities included parks, shops, and other amenities for the Human crew, as well as numerous maintenance necessities such as trash compactors The entire hull of the planetoid was covered in quadanium steel. The First Death Star also included two massive sublight engines in the midsection, as well as a formidable hyperdrive system. Driven by 123 individual generators tied to one navigational matrix, the Class 4 hyperdrive was fast enough to allow the Death Star to travel thousands of light years from Alderaan to Yavin IV in only a few hours, making it a very fast space station. All engineers working near the highly radioactive engines were forced to wear radiation suits in order to keep harmful exposure to a minimum. An operator once likened walking inside the Death Star's interior as walking inside the Caves of Corips, but with illuminated tubing and plastisteel replacing the natural surroundings. Near the northern pole, a hundred meter tower was constructed and shielded to near impenetrability for the Emperor to use as personal quarters while on board, this will not be the case here since in this battle The Emperor will not be present. Operational command of the space station took place from the overbridge, which included the conference room. At any given time, around 1.7 million Imperial personnel (excluding droids) were aboard the battlestation. Some were regular personnel in charge of repairs, maintenance, and such things, while others were commanding officers, pilots, and several Storm Troopers as well. The Death Star's design included a small but significant flaw: an exposed thermal exhaust port. Although the exhaust port was eventually installed as per the original design plan, at one point in the construction process it was identified as unnecessary. The architect responsible for overseeing the area asked the Wookiee overseeing construction of the area to not build the port, he insisted on getting the amendment to the plans in writing. Before the architect had a chance to submit such an amendment, the Wookiee became ill and was confined to a medcenter, and his replacement built the port as specified in the plans. The port was only two meters wide, approximately the size of a womp rat, and lay at the end of a large trench in the hull of the battle station, and was ray shielded against energy weapons such as laser cannons. The first Death Star was equipped with the following weapons, armor, and crew: A single Concave Dish Composite Beam Superlaser, Range: 47,060,000 kilometers 5,000 Taim & Bak D6 turbolaser batteries 5,000 Taim & Bak XX-9 heavy turbolasers 2,500 SFS L-s 4.9 laser cannons 2,500 Borstel MS-1 ion cannons SB-920 Laser Cannons 768 Phylon tractor beam generators Charged-particle blasters Magnetic railguns Proton torpedo banks Surface cannons Crew: 27,048 Officers 607,360 regular Troops 167,216 Fighter Pilots 285,675 Support and maintenance crew 400,000 Support droids (like R2 units) 25,984 Imperial Stormtroopers 57,278 Gunners 42,782 Starship support Staff 1 Darth Vader Inside the Death Star we can find a number of Support Vessels and weapons: 7,000 TIE Starfigters 4 Strike cruisers 3,600 Assault shuttles to transport troops 1,400 AT-ATs 1,400 AT-STs 1,860 Dropships To keep this short, read the specifics of Darth Vader and the Storm Troopers on my previous two fights: This one for the Stormtroopers: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yggdrasil_Magical_Tree/Star_Wars_versus_Star_Trek This one for Darth Vader: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yggdrasil_Magical_Tree/Darth_Vader_VS_Aliens As for specifications on TIE fighters, AT-ATs, AT-STs and others, check Wookipedia, since it would be faster than just pasting it here. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Battlefield: It will be outer space, no planets or asteroids, or any other object there to hinder them. The Borg Cube will be alone, and so will the Death Star. Each one will use their usual tactics in battle, so the Borg will most likely try to assimilate the Death Star and its crew, and only try to destroy it as a last resort. Remember that whatever an assimilated person knows, the whole Borg Collective will know, so if they assimilate a single Stormtroopers, they will know what the Stormtroopers tactics and equipment is, if they assimilate a tie fighter pilot, they know how they fight, if they assimilate a maintenance crew member, they know how the Death Star works, and so on. Also, the Borg would have a lot of trouble dealing with Darth Vader, while his saber and armor would be easy to assimilate, The Force is another thing entirely. So, vote now, who will win? The Borg? Or The Death Star? Category:Blog posts